


jenren duet

by jenrenduet (luffnoren)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, jenren duet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28990368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffnoren/pseuds/jenrenduet
Summary: jenren duet.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Duet
Comments: 15
Kudos: 31





	jenren duet

**Author's Note:**

> jenren duet!!!!
> 
> jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. jenren duet! <33

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet ㅡ _jenren duet._

"Jenren duet," jenren duet jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet; jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

"Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet."

"Jenren duet?" Jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. 

"Jenren duet." Jenren duet jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet 'Jenren duet'. 

"Jenren duet??" 

Jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

"Jenren duet..." Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. 

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

_**THE SEOUL STORY: JENREN DUET JENREN DUET JENREN DUET, JENREN DUET** _

_**DISPATCH: JENREN DUET JENREN DUET JENREN DUET JENREN** _

_JENREN DUET._

JENREN DUET!!!!!!!!

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

"Jenren duet!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. _Jenren duet?_ Jenren duet jenrne duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

"Jenren duet?"

"Jenren duet," Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

_Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet._

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

_____________

**_JENREN DUET ♡_ **

**jenren duet:**

_jenren duet???_

**duet jenren:**

_Jenren duet. Jenren duet?_

**jenren duet:**

_Jenren duet._

_jenren duet jenren duet!!_

_jenren duet_

**duet jenren:**

_jenren duet jenren duet._

**jenren duet:**

_JENREN DUET!!!!!!!_

_jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet!!!_

**duet jenren:**

jenren duet 😘

**jenren duet:**

🐶🦊🎤🎶

**duet jenren:**

**💙💛🎤🎶**

Jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. 

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

"Jenren duet!!!!" Jenren duet.

"Jenren duet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet, jenren duet.

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet.

"Jenren duet," Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. 

"Jenren duet."

Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. Jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet, jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet jenren duet. 

And then Jeno and Renjun post jenren duet.

**Author's Note:**

> JENREN DUET!!!!!!


End file.
